The sand Fortress
by Preteenboy1208
Summary: Another adventure of investigator Tigress, this time against more cunning and dangerous adversaries who are after a very special child. Can tigress save him or she will fail? Please read and review,
1. Chapter 1

The panther was anxious. She had to meet someone. She neither expected nor wanted this particular person as her visitor. When She got the info of this person coming she could not believe her own ears. "What if this time he tries something?"S he thought "He was unsuccessful last two times, this time he will try full throttle." A familiar deep voice broke her trance " Hello, Su." She gulped and blurted a meek courtesy gesture. He went on " Looks like my old love refuses to recognize me", he added "let me help you, Su darling; you flew away with the loot, leaving me behind to rot in jail." "Look it was a misunderstanding Tai, " Su added" I should have waited for you, I will give you your share, I love you Tai, I really do." "Stop whining bitch, I know , how much you love me and my money . Hand it at once or I will make a hole in your skull." Su backtracked, she expected this , all nuts and bolts are falling in the place, she pretended "Look , we can work it out Tai, look at me, look into my eyes Tai, they have only unconditional love for you." They just don't call her " Seductive Su" for nothing. Tai lung felt a reluctance in pursuing his mission , those eyes those beautiful black eyes was weakening him from within, in a moment Su grabbed the pistol from him and sent him to the wall with a powerful kick. Tai lung never felt so weak and helpless, he was trying to get on his feet but Su came over and stomped his chest, he lost his breath and Su was pressing her boot cladded feet down on his throat. "Now you realise where do you belong, I can instantly kill you by grinding your throat."

A mischievous and lustful smile appeared in her face, " I have plans for you Tai. Look I know You just got out of the jail, I had to pull some strings to get you out of there." She picked him up by his shoulders and then again grinded her knee in his flat muscular abs. Tai lung was going to fall but Su caught him midair. She held her helpless victims face and whispered in his ear " You are hungry and dirty as well, take a bath then we will discuss the matter over dinner." She pleaded "Please don't try to be a smartass, I donot enjoy chastising you." Tai lung blurted in defeat "Whatever." He was cut off by a sensual kiss on his lip. Su muttered "There, there you go my man." She sighed in relief "He is so easy to dupe, I just had to pretend; He will make a perfect puppet husband ." She thought.

Tai lung was on seventh heaven, Su went on "If we pull this off, believe me we will become so rich that we don't have to do anything in rest of our life."

**Meanwhile**

(A young male bunny cub was surrounded by reporters of famous dailies.)

Reporter 1: Chang, please tell us about you past life?

Reporter 2: Chang, how do you get this vision?

Reporter 3: Chang, are you really seeing this or someone has taught you to fake it?

The bunny boy looked literally flustered, suddenly a leopard lady came to his rescue. "Everyone , I am Dr. Akizima Hibakusha , this boy is currently under my supervision and I know he is done for the day." She added "Please excuse us." She took the boy with her and went away, the press meet was over. I switched off the T.V. I never intended to waste my time on this. I was looking for the soccer match between Manchester united and Barcelona but ESPN broadcast was down for some technical difficulty, while I was surfing the channels I wound up with this. "Nonsense" I grumbled.

Tigress chimed in "That woman is the most prominent para-psychologist' she won't be bluffing, but the boy might or his parents want to get fast fame ." "Maybe" I replied. But Tigress ,what is parapsychology? "In a nutshell Parapsychology is the more complex and abstract part of psychology." "Thought reading, Future prediction, Visions, reincarnations, clairvoyance all these debated stuff come under the domain of parapsychology." Tigress is a alive encyclopaedia, she never stops reading, she says "E-books are good but the smell of binding is just irreplaceable." She borrows books from her adoptive father Master Shifu a great kung fu teacher and a knowledgeable persona. Tigress had taken a book on combinatorics from him for this week. After getting the book from him she started solving brain teasers to build her analytical reasoning more concrete . She says a good investigator should be well informed, because one needs to deal with each crosssection of the society and reading books gives viable info to characterise and classify the population and thus work of an investigator becomes easy. She now works as a guest faculty in maths dept. in University and has become a pro-private investigator. The seven dragon and the Lushan case have boosted her confidence as well as her stature as a detective a lot. She asked Po let me ask you a simple problem a square is given of unit area, there are nine points lying in it, no three of them are collinear. So prove that there will be at least one triangle with area lesser than 1/8? I was stumped, there can be any number of such squares; She added on " If I find that you have googled it I won't hesitate to reconfigure that face which I like to kiss in every night." "I knew this was a mere playful threat but I answered " But If I come up with a solution what will be my prize?"

"I will ponder over it, and as you are quite stupid I will lay no time constraint." Both of us knew that it is an uphill task, but I will try my best. I plunged into the thought and suddenly got out by the ring of doorbell. Who can come on this rainy Sunday?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I answered the door, a worried looking male bunny came in, "I was looking for Ms. Tigress Ping, is she available?" I led him to the drawing room and asked him to wait, he handed me his visiting card. When I entered our bedroom Tigress asked "A client, I guess." "Yup and looks like he is in a load of trouble." Tigress wore her dressing gown and followed me. The bunny stood up to greet Tigress. Then after the pleasantries he introduced himself as Ang Sun, a small scale publisher. He pleaded "Please ,You are the one I can count on ; I think my son Chen is in grave danger ." Tigress consoled him and asked him to clarify things. He started "My son , Chen is different, You must have read 'Chen the wonderboy' the article was published one week ago." He added on " My son claims that he can see things, forts and stuff located in some desert, he also says stuff about himself and others which we can't understand. He draws pictures of some fortress and a snowy mountain beside a desert. I am an ordinary fellow couldn't make out a single thing out of it. When Miss Akizima heard about this she came to see my son." Tigress stopped Mr. Ang "Is she Dr. Akizima?" "Yes, she is an old customer of my publications." He added on "She examined him and concluded that he can see his past life and wanted to take my son with her for some research , she is a good person I trust has gone taklamakan with my son to further her research on Friday night, but one day ago some unusual incidents occurred, someone abducted one of my neighbour Lawyer Lurie lee's son, his name is also chen. The boy said that the kidnappers took him and asked him where is the fortress , he buckeled down and said that my son knows it. Next the unconscious child was recovered from his school this morning." A panicked Mr. Ang pleaded" Please, I know they will come after my son, only you can save him." I consoled him, Tigress said in a soothing voice "Look, they might be some local crooks, they just don't have enough fund to pursue such mission, but you give us the address of Laurie lee . After meeting her and her son I will give my final call. He wanted to give some advance but Tigress refused. After a relieved Ang Sun left our home I asked Tigress " He is not a wealthy one, you might not get your fee this time." She gave me a death glare "If you think Tigress knows nothing other than money, then you just don't know me. An innocent boy might be in danger, look Po money always comes second in such situations. It is only 6p.m, we can visit Laurie lee and his son at once. Lee's residence was only 15 minutes drive from our home, reaching there within 6.20 was an easy ask. We pressed the doorbell only to greeted by a female aristocratic bunny. Tigress gave the bunny her visiting card and asked whether we can meet Chen or not? The bunny introduced herself as Laurie Lee and said" Now my son has recovered and is doing well, I think I can allow 10 odd minutes to you guys. We entered the house and were led to the drawing room. After 5 minutes a bunny boy came in, he was cowering a bit but seeing me his fear went away. Being a panda is a good deal, kids just go mad on us. Tigress called him to get closer and rubbed the little bunny's head, then she questioned " I heard that some people have kidnapped you?" The boy nodded affirmatively. "Did they hit you?" "No they put a hanky on my nose when I was playing in the local park. They didn't hit me. They asked me about the sand fortress, I told them only Chen Sun knows. Then they said to something like blunder, then they offered me a glass of milk, I refused so they fed me forcefully, then I fell asleep." Laurie added " They left him at the school premises, the peon spotted him and informed us, He woke up after reaching home only." Tigress appreciated the 7year old's bravery and asked her final question " Do you remember their physical appearences?"

Chen replied "They blindfolded me, but one of them has a large claw, it scratched my shoulder and one of them smokes cigar. " Tigress asked "How do you know it is a cigar?" "My mommy takes cigars , I can recognize the smell."

While coming out of Laurie's residence Tigress anxiously said "Not a job of local thugs,. Laurie is way wealthier than , if ransom was the focal point then this sudden release of Chen would not have happened. These people look like some determined crooks. I guess both Chen and are in trouble."

"Po give a call, tell him to caution and also tell her that we will be watching over . Also tell him that no need to book tickets for us."


	3. Chapter 3

I informed about our discoveries and told him that we will book our own tickets, first he refused but obliged later and then he also gave us the contact number of .

After booking our tickets for Beijing , Tigress called

Tigress: Hello, am I talking to ?

…

Ok, I am Tigress Ping, might have informed you.

….

Yes, so where are you guys staying and what are the further plans?

…..

Ok, we will meet you in hotel Imperial in Beijing on Tuesday.

After disconnecting , Tigress informed "they are already reached Beijing and going to spend today at the hanging temple, tomorrow they are going to board hotel Imperial. We will arrive day after tomorrow." She optimistically said "Lets hope that they don't indulge in further trouble." Monday passed like a whisker, we had to pack a shitload of things, the clothes , the woollen clothes , our umbrellas, and accessory stuffs. Lastly she took her colt revolver and I took my Lugar pistol. Our flight was in morning at 9.30 a.m, but got delayed about 1 hour due to heavy rains. Around one we landed in Beijing. It is the city of the Emperors, though it was as modern as Hongkong but somewhat more Chinese in tradition. We also saw a rickshaw puller with his rickshaw, Tigress said"Take a pic. Po, you won't see these down in Hongkong." I clicked the picture, Tigress took a cab and directed its driver to hotel imperial. The driver was a mild mannered snow fox, he said "First time in Beijing, ma'm?"

"Not really, I have visited Beijing a few times." Tigress replied, "I guess you might be an aboriginal?"

"Yes, Ma'm, I am Dewey, this is my mobile number, if you want to have a site scene just give me a call, and I can also be Your guide." The driver stated. "That's wonderful ." I said while I saved his contact number in my mobile phone. Hotel Imperial is a smaller hotel in the outskirts of Beijing ;

Tigress confirmed that both Ms. Azikuma and Master Chang have boarded, but have gone out for some work. When we were taking the key of our room a familiar voice greeted us, we turned around to see a old friend "Monkey." "Hey are you two lovebirds are planning a belated honeymoon here?"

I blushed, monkey didn't change, he remained in his prankster persona throughout. Especially Monkey was a good friend of us. We all used to train under master Shifu, Tigress's adoptive father. "Viper, Crain,Mantis,Monkey,Tigress and I" was some group. We used to chill out together, now in last two years our ways have parted, Crain is now an Intelligence officer, Viper has married Crain and it is hard to believe that she has become a complete housewife. Mantis runs his own Security service and Monkey has become China's top stand up comic. Sometimes Master Shifu grieves about us for abandoning the path of kung-fu, whatever we do in the weekend training he still remains upset. But that does not mean our skills have deteriorated in fact they have improved.

"Hey , Monkey where were you, this weekend you also didn't attend practice?" Tigress asked.

" I had to do a special show for the Prime Minister, Crain was also there, Yesterday he went back."

"Just do not feel to spend only two days in the capitol ." Monkey added."But don't give me that honeymoon excuse Tigress, I am quite familiar with Your recent exploits."

"Guilty as pleaded monkey, we will tell you the full story,We can always have an extra pair of paws at our disposal." "Well just like our old days Tigress,." Monkey said in an exciting tone.

His mobile suddenly rang "Po,, Tigress just excuse me." He went away. Now a stout male snow leopard approached us, he was wearing red pullover with blue jeans. He had a big head and was as tall as me. He asked "You guys are Chinese ,I guess?" Yes we introduced ourselves without revealing our profession. He said "I am Tai Lung, I am a globe trotter. I have been to many countries across six continents .For past 20 years I am a freelance globe trotter, I left home at the age of 17."

"Well that's a long time, how can you still remember mandarin so well?" Tigress asked innocently.

"Well if you think you should remember something then forgetting it is never easy. There is also a fellow countryperson of has arrived. She is some parapsychologist, came with a kid who claims to remember his past life. Either the lady is a fraud or the kid is a cheat, in this twenty years I have seen many fraud occults , I didn't expect I have to witness this here again." A flustered Tai lung concluded. Suddenly a car stopped in front of our hotel, a young bunny boy and an aristocratic female panther stepped out of the car. Both the kid and the lady were wearing jeans and pullovers.

"Looks like your countrymen have arrived, I need to get up please excuse me." Tai lung went away, Tigress approached the panther ,"Hi, ," she added "I am Tigress Ping." She got little tensed then eased up "Oh, my bad, Sun has informed me about you, but here everything is fine, no need to worry." "There is certainly a need to worry" Tigress refuting Akizuma , "These miscreants tried an unsuccessful attempt to kidnap Chang just after you left with him. They mistakenly abducted another boy but later released him."

"Ok, I was fearing this, one of the newspapers has reported that Chang knows some location of a hidden treasure from his past life, that's why these people are involved in this." affirmed a tensed Akizuma. The familiar three folds appeared on Tigress's forehead.


	4. Chapter 4: Inconvenient truths

Monkey came to our room after one hour, Tigress explained everything to him, after hearing it all Monkey was astonished, literally. "This seems fishy, Tigress. I think you might want to talk with that boy." "Yes Monkey, I know that , the whole thing is becoming messier by every passing second."

We went out to 's room and monkey went to his room. We were greeted by , Chang was playing with a golden foil. Dr. Akizima suggested" let us sit in the garden and talk, I am feeling a tad suffocating." We sat in the garden, Tigress started the conversation "Dr. Akizima , tell me about the visions that Chang is having." She replied " Well he mostly talks about a fort , some war going on, sand, snowfall and he continuously mentions about sand fortress. He says his father was a aide of the ruler and there are treasures buried under his house." Chang was still playing with this foil, suddenly he started to move towards the gate, Tigress spotted this and ran to stop Chang, we followed her, after stopping Chang we asked him "What's the matter?" In his sweet voice Chang said "That woman came." Which woman?" Tigress asked, "The wicked witch, who got vanished."

asserted "This is the problem with Chang, he always confuses his past life wit his present life." Tigress cautiously asked Chang "Can I take a look at the foil?" Chang obliged, Tigress examined it and then gave it back to Chang. "What are your further plans? I think it is best if we accompany you."

Akizuma nodded in agreement but said " I am a scientist my work is hazardous but why You and your husband should risk yourselves?"

"Think also that we are scientists so we are also taking the bet." Tigress retorted with a half smile.

"Tomorrow we are visiting the Imperial fort, I know that there is no sand but just to strike it off, as the past life regression is quite subjective at times. I have used hypnosis on him also but nothing extra came out."

We bade goodbye to Akizuma and Chang, Tigress had a deep frown on her face , she muttered "Some inconsistencies are still prevailing, Po I am going to public library , meanwhile you just call 'Baba' to have something on Akizuma." I was taken aback , how come master Shifu will be knowing things about Akizuma? "Don't worry Po, my father also holds a doctorate in para-psychology and is an honorary member at parapsychological society ." Master Shifu is really a master of many trades.

Tigress went out and I skyped Master Shifu

Po: Hi, Master Shifu.

Shifu: Hi, Po; so how the investigation is going on? Where is my daughter?

Po: Tigress has got a lead I guess, she has gone out to public library . Master can you give us some information on Hibakusha?

Shifu: Sure Po, but she is a very good in her trade and is a good person, why her name is popping up?

Po: No , just for petty crosscheck.

Shifu: She is not a fraud infact while her stay in USA she exposed a fraud named Mother Paramita, the main Vamp got away but they were able to grill her sidekick. A Chinese lady, can't say a decent one claimed that she can cure somatic problems by hypnotism. Got one or two successes also. Akizuma became curious paid them a visit and caught them red handed.

Po: Thank you master, I was astonished that you also hold a degree in parapsychology.

Shifu: Po, I just kept a little secret, it is not a big deal. If you guys can manage visit the hanging temple.

Po: Yes , master. Monkey is also here. Will I call him?

Shifu: No, Po I have to attend that introductory kung fu class.

Po: Ok, master. Bye.

Shifu: Bye Po. My blessings are always with you two.

I cancelled the window and shutdown my system. It is almost 5.30 in the afternoon , my belly has started to rumble. I better get some biscuits. With in 6.15 ,Tigress arrived with an evening edition of The Beijing Tribiune. She said "The visit to library was enthralling, got a load of info on 'the sand fortress' ; This fortress has been dug up only 8months ago , folklore says a rebel ruler used this fort to defend his territory from the imperial army. They say when his resistance fell the fort sank into sand. They have also dug up a planned city nearby". " showed her my skype message box, after seeing it she said, "Ok, good job Po." Then she opened up the newspaper and pointed a headline" Sexually Tortured Girl sees Her past life". Tigress said "Often physical tortures have an immense effect on one's psyche , the subconscious mind creates a delirium to escape the reality. This is the source of such Vision". "So You are suggesting a background check on Chang?" I asked;"Precisely" she answered. She opened her mobile and viewed the scanned copy of Chang's , school i.d card which was sent by his father to Tigress to identify his son. She the dialled a number from her mobile

Tigress: Hello, is this Little Hearts academy?

…..

Tigress: I am Tigress Ping, I want little information about one of your students?

…..

Tigress: His name is Chang Sun.

….

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '

Tigress : Ok, Thank you.

Tigress breathed heavily " Po, things are getting haywire, Chang's school says he has been dropped from school for failing a psychological test and has some history of child abuse. He is an adopted child."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That night was quite eventless other than Monkey cracking stupid jokes on diner table. Both of us were quite exhausted so we fell asleep instantly after reaching our room. Next day we got up early, did our daily Tai chi then bathed and got readied. On breakfast table we were joined by Dr. Akizuma, Chang, Monkey, Tai lung and Mr. Rochester a bald eagle from USA. Tai lung and Monkey insisted on joining us along with Mr. Rochester. Ms. Akizuma was little bit taken aback, "Our cab will be small, so it might not have enough space to accommodate all." Tai lung said "We will take another cab." Monkey asserted I will go with "Mr. Lung and Mr. Rochester ." Great , Tai lung exclaimed.

Within 8.30 a.m we started of in first cab, Tai lung ,Monkey and Mr. Rochester were following us in the second cab. I was thrilled to see the imperial fort, the stoutness of pillars, the exquisite architecture mesmerised me. There was also a display of old weaponry. We saw swords, katanas ,bo staffs ,cannons, daggers, armours and many other things which I do not even know. Time elapsed quite quickly, it was around 45 minutes but no sign of the second cab's passengers. Tigress pulled my left arm, gently and took me to a seemingly lonely portion of the fort. She whispered Po," keep your eyes open, yesterday I had seen a red cloaked figure spying on us when we were sitting and talking in the garden." With this she let gave me a little peck and said "No more mushy love staff for time being ok, my panda?" "As you say mistress." I answered. She chuckled, "Now lets focus on the fort shall we?" We rejoined Dr. Akizuma and Chang, we were discussing the glory of the Han period and some history staff. Tigress said "Invention of paper has revolutionized Chinese civilization, Egyptians too had their papyrus but the first modern paper was produced in China. Similarly our martial arts are a mystery to the whole West." We nodded in agreement. Dr. Akizuma was going to say something but suddenly some people have entered the room abruptly. Monkey, Tai Lung and . Tai lung stated "Tire got punctured as a result this unfortunate delay happened. Your friend Mr. Deng(Monkey's real name) is really some performer. His jokes even forced a chuckle from Mr. Rochester. " Monkey was blushing. Suddenly Chang said "I wanna go to see the brave soldier's graves." Ms. Akizuma took Chang to the heritage graveyard, rest of us roamed in the fort, Monkey joined us. After while both Tai Lung and Rochester went away Monkey said "This Tai Lung is a total Cheat, he says he has seen snowfall in Australia on 1st January, but January is the Summer time in Australia. I have also checked in my phone that this year 1st January in Australia was sunny it didn't even rain." "The Tai Lung is a mystery, but I think he is more a showoff than a potential criminal." Tigress asserted. Suddenly a deep frown appeared in Tigress's face, her sight is pin pointed on a doorway, "I think I saw it again, that cloaked person." Both me and monkey were stupefied? What is she blabbering about ? "I didn't see any red cloaked figure" I said, "Neither do I." monkey added.

"You guys!" a frustrated Tigress went on "Today the figure wore green cloak. I think we should hurry , Akizuma and Chang both are in that cemetery."

We rushed to the cemetery, it was a lonely place also, tourists don't come here. There was no sign of Akizuma and Chang, suddenly we noticed a slight movement in a bush. We rushed to find a Akizima tied down. She was lying facing the ground. Her hands and legs were tied separately and she was gagged. Tigress barked "Po, go look for Chang, monkey help me in untying." I shouted his name, within a split second he emerged behind a grave stone. He casually came to me. In the meantime Akizuma has been untied, her gag is removed, she said "It attacked me from behind, he was quite strong, he tied my hands while pressing his knee on my back. Then tied my legs and gagged me. After that I heard a sound of a motor car. Good thing that Chang in untouched." Tigress asked "Have you seen his face?" "No, but he wore traditional Chinese dress, I got the hint while I was struggling."

"Ok, I think we should be leaving now, wait a second." Tigress bent down and got a matchbox , it was a of some weird company with a dragon logo. Tigress put it in her pocket. When we were getting back Tai Lung and Rochester joined us. After hearing everything Tai Lung and Rochester both were in shock. Tai Lung suggested "You guys should leave the city immediately ."

On returning to hotel we all went to our respective rooms. Tigress opened her famous scrap book along with her hb pencil.

"Po lets start it again, the questions whose answers we do require?'

I started

Who kidnapped Chen?

Why Dr. Akizuma is trying to deter us?

"May be she is just worried, ok go on Po." She said casually?

3. Why Tai lung lies about being a glob trotter?

4. Who is that mysterious spy? And what are his intentions ?

5. Today who attacked Dr. Akizuma ?

6. Whose matchbox was collected from the spot?

"Very good Po, now any guesses about the 5th question?"

"The attacker can be the spy everybody else has some alibi."

"Not necessarily Po, Tai lung, Rochester and monkey was about 45 minutes late. Suppose monkey is innocent but Tai lung and Rochester both had ample opportunities especially Tai Lung."

It was almost dinner time , we went to the big dining hall, monkey was waiting for us in a table. We three sat there and within 15 minutes dinner was served. We sat just beside the window, doe to good weather it was open. Suddenly a paper ball came out of nowhere and hit monkey in his forehead and was dropped in our soup. With lightning reflex Tigress salvaged it, it read "If you value your life go back to Hongkong and start oiling your own machine."

"Good, then I am heading correctly." Tigress boasted, I know Tigress but both me and monkey are feeling a shiver running through our spines.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Without further delay we finished our dinner and went back to our rooms. I can see distress in Tigress's face. She opened her scrapbook, she mumbled "sand fortress " twice. She opened her scrapbook and started scribbling, then she exclaimed "The pigeon hole principle." I was astonished "What is this thingy , Tigress?" "Po, it is a famous theorem in combinatorics." It says if you have m balls and n bins while mn there will be at least one bin having two balls or more." I was too tired , when I went to sleep I could see Tigress still scribbling and the bedside lamp is still on.

This night I slept without any nightmare, in morning I woke up around 6, Tigress was in the washroom. We did our morning tai chi and got readied within 7, we called up monkey and went down for the breakfast, on breakfast table the waiter gave Tigress a piece of paper, Tigress read it her expressions changed drastically , "She shouldn't have done it. " an angry Tigress roared.

"What is it, Ti?" I asked, "Take a look" she handed me the paper . It was a page from Akizuma's notepad. It read

"Ms. Tigress Ping, You have done already enough for us. This is my research and I can take the risk, Why you and your husband should indulge yourself in danger for us?

Your's sincerely

Akijuma Hibakusa"

"She had taken a huge risk, we should immediately track her." Tigress rushed to the manager."Where did Ms. Akizuma go?" she asked in a hurry. "She has gone to the rail station she also asked about the train to Wu dang ; There are two trains one in morning at 7.30a.m which reaches Wu dang around 5.30 p.m. and another one starts at 9.00 p.m. and reaches at 7.00 a.m. in the morning." "Is it negotiable by cab?" I asked. "Yes , it takes around 7 hours to reach, the roads are less steeper than rail roads so vehicles do better than trains." "Po, give Dewey a call, ask him to come asap." "I called Dewey , he said he will arrive at 11a.m, currently he is out of town.

"Monkey do you wanna hop in?" asked Tigress. "Hell Yeah", monkey shouted. "Then pack your things and order 4 lunches." Tigress said, I asked"Why the 4th?" "Po, we should not forget about Dewey." I nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile Tai lung came in "You guys are also leaving, I am leaving too at 9a.m. also. See yeah."

Tai Lung went away to his room. After ordering our lunch we also went to our rooms to start packing.

On exactly 11a.m Dewey arrived with his cab, we got in with our supplies and luggage. We directed Dewey to take us to WuDang . The on way scenario was great, the emergence of desert can be seen, the transformation of hills into sand dunes is worth watching, alas our joy didn't last long. Suddenly our car got stopped after a brusting noise. After coming out of the car we saw, nails have been spread out through another 200 metres on the road. Our Tyre got punctured by one such are up against some cunning minds this time. It took another half an our to change the tyre and restart our journey we have some 300 kilometres to traverse. Tigress suggested "Dewey , just tone the speed down and take a good look on the road while driving." "Yes Ma'm, " he obliged. Both me and monkey thought that we have averted the danger. But we were wrong, after 10 miles the danger got us again, the same incidents got reiterated but this time with shattered glass. An obscene word escaped monkey's mouth. Tigress retained her composure "Dewey, how far is the nearest rail station?" "Only 5 minutes walk mam" He replied. After having our lunch, Dewey said "This route is very familiar to me, I know each driver on this route so getting a spare won't be a big deal, so shall I wait for u at Wu Dang ma'm?" "Yes, Dewey, your cab might come handy, if you can't make it just message me and here is your fare, just in case if you can't make it." Dewey accepted it gladly, we went on to the rail station with our luggage. We reached the rail station at . Tigress confirmed from the time table that we have to wait another 9 hours. Meanwhile monkey blurted "Tigress I want you to take a look on this. I got it after Tai lung threw it away in the morning."

Tigress showed it to me also it read "IW%#) + U U_T"

"This might be a code or some shit, Tai lung is stupid." I inferred . Monkey supported me "Me too, dude.""Tigress said "Worthless. We got settled in the waiting room after booking our tickets. The waiting room had every facility. Both me and monkey took a nap while Tigress was immersed in her scrapbook. Both of us woke up at 5 in the afternoon after getting some refreshments , we got revitalized. Monkey asked "Any progress?" Tigress said smilingly "Yes.""Have you point out the culprit?" I asked her. "Almost, I just need to fill in here and there by tomorrow everything will be sorted out." "Just tell us something" Monkey pleaded. Tigress said ok "I am giving you four clues Akizuma's letter, problem on roads, Chang's sand fortress and the code of Tai lung. Now you guys build upon this." "Ha." monkey sighed , I was feeling proud for my "Tigress". The time went by like a rocket , the train arrived at 11.30 p.m. we boarded instantly. The compartment was empty, we sat on the berths. Tigress said "I am going to sleep on the floor." Both me and monkey insisted that we should be on the floor but Ti won't listen. At last she placed her bed sheet and lied down on the floor, so both me and monkey occupied the sitting benches of both sides. I fell asleep within 10 minutes. My sleep was disrupted by a sudden entrance in our compartment. A high intensity electric torch kicked the last sleepy sand from my eyes. Both Tigress and Monkey had also woken up.

Monkey shouted "Go away, this is reserved."

A husky voice answered "The Reservation is gone, now get up and get down from the train." A pistol's barrel was also visible to us. The compartment was filled with the smell of burnt cigars.

Everything is directing to…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A sudden dramatic event stopped my thought process. Tigress's right hand came down at a lightning speed , grabbing the a corner of bedsheet she gave a forceful pull. The assailant lost his footing and fell down with a loud thud. Now the flashlight has fallen out of his hand, we can see his face clearly, Tai lung. Tigress got her gun out. She aimed at Tai Lung and said grinding her teeth "Get up." Tai lung smiled maliciously, and suddenly grabbed me , putting me as a shield between him and Tigress. I was petrified, his long sharp claw was hurting my shoulder. Grabbing me he was incing closer to the exit, suddenly I got my confidence back, elbowed him in his stomach and gave him a quick groin kick, alas it was not efficient to stop him from fleeing, he jumped out of the train. "That scumbag got away, it will be very sad if his bones remain intact." Tigress lamented. Meanwhile monkey picked up Tai lung's revolver. We again went to sleep this time locking the entry door from inside. I was awaken by a gentle push from Tigress, "Po wake up, Wu dang is coming." Monkey was sound asleep, I woke him up. Tigress informed that the next stop is Wu dang. Suddenly a message appeared on Tigress's phone "Ma'm I am waiting in Wu Dang rail station. Dewey". "What a good boy" Tigress complimented. We reached Wu dang rail station around 7.15 a.m. our train was little late. I asked Tigress "Have you deciphered the code?" "Yes Po, I will explain it in an appropriate time." I know today is the d-day. After reaching station we called Dewey ,he came to usher us to his cab, Tigress instructed him, "lets go to circuit house first, cause Akizuma can board only there as there are no vacancies in other hotels." I know Tigress has confirmed this and has also the info of Akizuma's stay in circuit house. We reached circuit house , dumped our luggage at there and verified that Akizuma is here but she has gone out for the fort around 7.00 a.m. The sand fortress opens from 7.30 for public exhibition. When we were conversing with the manager, a female panther and a male black mamba were coming to us. "You, people wanna visit the fort, we can give you a lift, the black mamba asked. "No, thanks, we have our cab." Tigress retorted. "Ok, see you in the fort." They went away, I noticed that the panther was limping a little and she looks quite like Akizuma. We reached the fort in a hurry, on the way Tigress asked monkey " Do you have the revolver of Tai Lung with you?" He nodded. "Good, tug it under your belt, Po check your cartridges." Then she tug her revolver under her belt. We got down from the car, there was a guard standing outside the fort. I asked him "Have you seen a Panther lady with a bunny boy?" Tigress conveyed the height of Chang by using her left paw. "They came , but they went away 15 minutes ago." "Can you tell the direction?" Tigress asked. "They went down to the grave of terracotta soldiers. That way." He gace us the directions, we treaded along it was very near, I took out my pistol, Tigress took hers out also. Monkey had that pistol in his hand and it was shaking terribly. We got into the graveyard, we followed the path which leads to an underground chamber. When we reached around the entrance we heard a sob and a shouting female voice. "Tell me where the treasure is, you little bustard", then sounds of sudden slaps then a muffled cry. "Enough is enough " Tigress said under her breath, we followed her . Just before the entrance she stooped down to pick up a small rock. With in a fraction of a second she went in and threw the stone, we followed her to see a wounded Akizima glairing at Tigress, the stone has hit her below the eye to make a perfect black eye. Chang is now hiding behind Tigress, his facial skin was little bruised due to Akizuma's slaps. Within a second Akizuma lunged at Tigress but she sidestepped. I took the hold of Chang ; Akizuma tried to punch Tigress but she blocked and gave a roundhouse kick. Getting her off guard Tigress slammed her knee in Akizuma's abs, then punched her face. She tried to flee but my strong head butt prevented her escape and lastly monkey's dropkick knocked her out. Just when the fight was over that panther and the black mamba came in. The black mamba handcuffed the unconscious Akizuma. The panther said "Nicely done Ms. Tigress Ping." Tigress answered "Thank you Ms. Akizuma." Both me and monkey were baffled. "Allow me to explain; When for the first time I met with this false Akizuma she was just astonished to see me, she didn't even mention the call." "Yes ,you called me once." Asserted real Akizuma."Fro that time I was little skeptic about Akizuma; but then the incident In Beijing fort further supported this inconsistency, there we found Dr. Akizuma tied up, but I had the feeling that she tied up herself as knots weren't that tight, so was becoming a suspect herself but yesterday morning's incident was eye opener , she wrote a letter to me on a paper taken from Your pad. On the Pad Akizuma is spelt with "Z:" but she signed with a "J". So I was confident that this person is not Akizuma at all. " Tigress went on "So the real Akizuma is the woman in traditional Chinese cloak spying on us and she limps a little as she has developed a blister while wearing te local shoes." "Absolutely right ." Akizuma praising Tigress. Tigress asked "Is she mother Paramita?" "Yup, or commonly Wu Su, the mistress of Tantra. She and her accomplice used to fool people in USA, I exposed them.I don't know when they returned and wasn't able to recognize them. They came along us to see the hanging temple, then befriended Chang and accompanied us, when they got a chance they pushed me in the gorge. Fortunately I was only injured, though they thought that I am dead. I knew that Wu dang is the place. In the mean time I kept a watch on them."  
"But you guys have done well, what about her accomplice?" I reported the train episode to , she nodded "Good that you came , else it could have been a tough call."

"But he will get the full credit to suspect Tai lung from the very first day." Tigress said pointing monkey. "The code which my friend Monkey discover was little cryptic. It was a print out so must be typed in a pc, it read IW%#)+U U_T, just press a shift and then iw530+u u-t; It is just I am arriving at Wu dang at 5.30, you join me and you get rid of Tigress ." "This explains the hindrances we faced yesterday", I added .

"Now what about chang ?" Tigress asked.

"He suffers from delusion and delirium. He has constructed his hypothetical world to redeem his personality. When he heard about the sand fortress he imagined a storyline and made himself believe it and in the process it became a hype and he got the attention from unwanted quarters." Akizuma stated. She added on "I tried to break is imagination by making him face the reality, his adoptive mom and dad are very poor and they have no idea about his illness, so I thought it as a duty as his father had assisted me in my years of struggle."

"That's the reason he never bothered that Su has replaced You in the process." Said Tigress.

"Quite true ."Akizuma answered.

I applied some cold cream on Chang's face.

"Monkey give me that pistol for a sec." asked the triumphant feline.

After examining the pistol a chuckle appeared on her face "All hail, , you got me, This is a fake Pistol used by illusionists."

Everybody started laughing, including Chang, it is a very hard earned smile for him.

The end.


	8. authors note

I need more reviews, comments and feedback. So please just mention your valued opinions and comments on the good part as well as the bad part. Any constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
